Electric Magdalena: Curse of the Witch
by ElectricWriter
Summary: when an evil witch corrupts will's mind, things go into chaos


**Electric Magdalena**

**Curse of The Witch**

_-The Book-_

_Things have been quiet for a while. But I kept recieving letters from the church about tasks I was needed for. I placed them in my desk drawer for a 'rainy day'. Not sure if I'm interested. The Vatican used me and I can't forgive them. Patience even told me when I met her months ago._

_I went out of the house for a while to get some fresh air. I suddenly felt a strange feeling, like something magical nearby. Maybe it was my sixth sense I had. It lead me to a quarry that was outside the Brooklyn district. I was wearing rain boots so it was easy to step into shallow water. There, on the rocks was a case with strange markings. Like some mysterious dark arts. I reached to touch it, I felt an aura on it that was bad. Vile yet dark. It made me have a faint feeling, but I heard a voice calling to me. I reach out for it and picked up the case, the texture was burning through my fingertips, but it stopped. I looked around and I took it back to the house. I took it to my studies and removed something from the case. It was a book. Of all things holy, I never seen anything like this in my life. After I set it down, it flipped open._

_In the pages was in Latin. Strange writings, almost like spells. The artwork was very creepy looking. I looked through each page, some were in English as well. It looked old, like from 14th century. I was about to touch one more page until I heard someone call me out. "Mom! Are you home?" I shut the book quickly and set it back into a shelf and left the studies room closing it behind me. "Yes sweety I'm home. I have been the last half hour. What's up?" It was Maddie who was home also. She sets her bag down on the kitchen counter and looks at me. "You seem.........jumpy. Are you okay?" She must've caught my feelings. Empathy. Crap. "I was just looking over my books in my room. No biggie." She nods at me and heads down to the office room where the computers are. "I'll be working on a project. Mina, Mara and Evan will be here soon too." I smiled and headed to the kitchen to grab a snack._

_Five hours after, I was back in the studies room where all the books were, I was still looking at the strange book I found. Then, I felt something touch my shoulders firmly and gently, almost like massaging it. It was Danny behind me. "Getting into strange things, babe?" I closed the book blushing. "No. I'm trying to research on this. My sixth sense caught this today." He looked at it and back at me. "Sixth sense?" I sighed. "I can sense other magic. It's just me at least. Half the time it makes me woozy." he smiles at me and helps me stand up. "How about you take a break from reading and come spend time with me? I haven't seen my favorite redhead all day." I giggled and kissed him. "Well then let's go. I need a break anyway." He lead me out, but I looked back for a glimpse at the book and closed the door and locking it. _

_-Midnight Visions of Terror-_

_I laid in Danny's arms that night, with my dormouse Huggles lying in my arms next to me. Then, I heard a sound, almost like music. Like a trance. As I got up from the bed, Huggles followed. I went in the study and the book I found was calling to me. I touched it and it flew at the table opening and some strange aura flew out of it. It went toward me and I took off running, but it grabbed my foot and pulled me back in the room and it shut._

_Hours later, I lied on the floor in my study near the book. Huggles woke me up by licking my face, I opened my eyes and held my head. Felt like I was hungover, but I didn't drink. I got up and went over to the mirror in the room and my hair was different. It was darker, not auburn or red. Damn it, that book! I looked over at it and picked it up by moving it toward my hands telekinetically. There was some spell that might've corrupted me. Then, it happened. I felt strange energy flow in me. Marks appeared on my hands and something evil took over my mind. My outfit changed and I walked out of the house with the book. Felt as if I wasn't myself._

_-The Reign of the Witch-_

_As I went around the city, some people were confused on what I was doing. I heard their thoughts, they all sounded worried. I kept walking up until I reached the outskirts of New York. There stood a woman in dark clothing. I came toward her and carried the book and she reached her hands out. "Perfect. I always knew I'd bring a holy avenger into my grip." She places her hands on my shoulders and turned me to face the city. "Create darkness in the city, Wilhelmina. I shall assist you if needed." She stepped back and I read the words from the book. A spell. "Pueda la oscuridad cubre las tierras antes de mí. cubre la superficie con sombras cada rincón. ¡Pueda la oscuridad toma reinado!! " I said it in Latin. Then, shadows started to cover the city and I watched it happen. Before I could watch the rest, something blasted at me and I fell over. I look over and I see my kids, my husband along with Marvel Girl and Storm. "Mom, stop this!!" When I was about to respond, the woman stepped in front of me. "She's mine now! She found my book! For I am the Dark Witch." I felt my family's emotions. Fear, anger, sadness and rage. I watched Danny lunge toward me in Ghost Rider form and pin me against the wall. Storm and Marvel Girl handled the Dark Witch and my kids helped them._

_"Will, please wake up!" Danny yelled to me, but something made me push him back and i tried to get away, his chain clinged to my foot and pulled me toward him. He pinned me to the ground, her flames were aiming toward me. "Your soul is still clean. But I must rid the evil out of you." Then, it happened. He used the Penance Stare and the darkness that consumed my soul was cleaning out and disappeared out of me. My eyes burned and I screamed in pain. Danny changed back to his normal form and hugged me tightly. "Babe, I'm here." I cried in his arms as my clothes changed to normal. Rachel(Marvel Girl) picked up the book and closed it. But darkness still took over and the Witch was tied up. "Mom, you made this. You have to stop it!" I got up, my eyes bloodshot as my vision returned. I raise my hands up in the air. "I call upon the powers of the Gods and Goddesses. Remove the darkness that reigned and bring back light and return things to normal." The clouds broke apart and shined the sun out and light illuminated over everything. I picked up the book and I pulled the Witch back inside and shut it tightly._

_-All A Dream or Was It?-_

_Rachel had to give the people amnesia over what had happened. I was on the couch with Danny and he was holding me. Storm and Professor X were over too and I was speaking through telepathy. ["All is forgiven, Will. You have nothing to worry."] ["Promise?"] I watched him nod and smile. he spoke out breaking the connection. "You're safe now." I got up and I gave him a thankful hug. I also gave Storm a hug too, but she wrapped her arms around me. "You'll be ok, Will. I promise." Rachel came back over and rubbed her eyes. "Well, I did what you wanted, Willy. I think I gotta keep an eye on you." Then, everyone spoke up. "We all are!" There was silence and we all broke into laughter._

_However, I placed the book into the ancient vault I had which held a lot of old old stuff. But I sealed it with a magic shield so no one would get it. Locking it up, but rachel came over and put her hand over my forehead and without warning, as if I forgot something. "Will, whatever happened today, it was all a dream." I blinked and nodded. "Yeah sure whatever."_

_-End-_


End file.
